


how to annoy your commanding officer; a manual

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout 76
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, Possibly OOC, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, also ksenia is a knight in this, as always, feelings talk, forced promotion by me, ksenia annoys shin, ksenia is still mad at shin for making her do the laundry so this is what he gets, shins first name is daniel btw, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you see, it all started when she was told to go talk with the kids.
Relationships: Knight Shin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	how to annoy your commanding officer; a manual

**Author's Note:**

> takes place around 4-5 weeks after knight shin and knight ksenia start dating hooray

**it all started when she was told to go talk to the kids.**

one of the kids was apparently 'upset' or whatever and one of the other initiates had asked her if she could go calm them down. personally, she thought it was a dumb idea, because not only was she covered in blood from the last op she just did, she was covered in weapons and armor and she doesn’t really want a kid to see her covered in blood.

which was why it was such a surprise that marcia instantly took to her and questioned her on all of her tattoos and piercings and max thought she was, in his own words, 'almost cooler than knight shin!', which not gonna lie, kinda hurt. she was _so_ much cooler than that uptight prick, even if that uptight prick was her quote-unquote boyfriend. whatever, that didn't matter because she wasn't going to let him be seen as cooler in the eyes of max. she was just going to have to convince max that she was cooler than daniel, in any way possible.

but ksenia very quickly shelved that idea as another one came to her. one even better than the last. she was going to get daniel back for making her do all that laundry last week. "hey max," his attention immediately snapped to hers, "i bet knight shin would _love_ it if you asked him a ton of questions." 

she watched how excited he became and right away already knew this was the best thing she's ever done. "you think? i want to know all about the brotherhood of steel!"

her shit-eating grin widened as she replied, "i'm 100% sure! i even think that you should go ask him right now, he's in a pretty good mood!"

she watched as she left and marcia spoke from beside her, "knight shin is going to hate it isn't he?" ksenia turned to her with her beaming smile, "absolutely."

for the first time, she watched the girl grin almost as big as she did.

* * *

throughout the _entire_ day, ksenia heard max asking daniel questions. it started off innocently enough with max asking him questions about the brotherhood, and she didn't know quite when but it eventually transitioned to, _"so like,_ _do you have a crush on miss ksenia"_ to which she heard daniel sputter and brush the kid off, which happened to be a poor, poor choice on daniel's part.

for the next hour, to the ears of the entire brotherhood, max continued to interrogate daniel about his supposed 'crush' on 'miss knight ksenia'. for the whole hour, she listened with odessa outside of the door snickering the whole time and almost full-on wheezing when she heard max attempt to threaten daniel, " _knight shin, i think you're super cool and all but if you ever hurt miss ksenia i will hit you so hard-"_

she was completely sure daniel heard the laughter and straight away knew that she put max up to this, but she could care less. a good chunk of the brotherhood heard max ask daniel about his 'crush' on ksenia and that was worth everything to her. on one memorable moment marcia came up with them and sniggered with them when she heard max make a particularly funny comment, _"so, do you guys like, sleep together?"_

_" **...what?** "_

_"like sleep together in the same bed?"_

god when she heard that she was so so close to tears and it just took one look at the other to notice they were in the same state. this was the _best_ revenge she could ever imagine.

* * *

the next topic max had decided to annoy daniel with was, surprisingly, her. the kid started asking questions all about her to the knight after his harassment about daniel's 'crush' on her, much to the surprise and gladness of daniel. 

_"where did she get all of her tattoos and piercings? i think they're so cool!"_ odessa turns to her with a pointed look, " _where_ did you get those anyway? it's not like you could've gotten them after the war."

"oh! there was actually a tattoo artist in the vault i was raised in and there just happened to be an area for that kinda stuff in the vault. now that i think about it, kinda weird that it was there but i'm not questioning it."

" _i don't know kid. maybe you'd be better off asking her all of these questions yourself."_

_"but she told me to come to you for all of these questions! she said you'd love it"_

that little snitch. ksenia couldn't believe him. how could he. she _trusted_ him and he ratted her out just like that. she can already imagine daniel's eyebrows raised to his hairline and his stupid voice saying, "oh, did she now?"

_"oh really? did she now?"_

that idiot. how _dare_ he say what she was thinking he would say. she was so fucked. she was going to be mopping the entire fort for a week. odessa turned to her and whispered, "..good luck with that"

"wow. thank you so much for that advice. i will try to follow it through as much as i can." she harshly whispered back, trying to come up with any good excuses she could use. she was out on an op? it could work, she hadn't had a chance to go to the showers yet so she was still covered in blood. that would work except it didn't really explain her snickering coming from behind the armory doors. another initiate has a similar laugh? she was still deep in thought when odessa shoved her and hissed, "they're still talking! they're talking about you again-"

ksenia didn't need her to tell her twice as she hushed odessa as she scoffed and listened in. 

_"so, what do you really think bout miss knight ksenia?"_

_"first of all kid, stop calling her that. she doesn't like it-"_

"what no i think its cute-" ksenia was cut off by odessa shushing her, all she did in response was glare at her.

_"second of all.. i think she's a capable knight and a respectful person."_

_"is that it? that's kinda boring, you don't think she's pretty or anything? i think she's a badass!"_

she sniggered at hearing the tiny boy curse but odessa let out a half gasp beside her, "ksenia what did you do to him! one talk with him and he's already cursing!" 

"wait what i didn't do anything!" she defended herself, " _yet_ ", she added under her breath.

"i heard that-" they were stopped short by hearing something shocking and oddly sweet for an uptight prick.

 _"you know what? fine. i think she's pretty, okay. that good enough for you kid?"_ and she felt her breath hitch, did he really think she was pretty? she means, he should because we're dating and it would probably be rude if he thought she was ugly but she just hadn't heard him put it into word aaaand she was rambling again. perfect.

apparently, it was good enough for max because the kid hummed and skipped out of the room, ksenia and odessa dashing for their lives to the other side of the room, in the barracks. after the door closed, they looked at each other and started to wheeze so hard tears came out of their eyes, each pretending to forget about the last sentence and swearing that they would bring it up next time they had lunch together.

* * *

a few hours of training the initiates, ksenia flopped onto daniel's bed in their sorta shared sorta not quarters. she laid there lazily for a few minutes, almost dozing off, before daniel barged into the room and rudely threw his boot onto her.

she yelped, "what the fuCK-" before looking up at him in disbelief, "why- how could you do this to me..."

"care to enlighten me on anything you did today?" alright, so he was going to play that game. luckily for her, she knew exactly how to play.

"oh yeah of course! so my day started out with a daily op, it's the reason why i came back covered in blood but don't worry it wasn't mine. hmm.. then i had lunch with odessa and we made fun of paladin rahmani, and then i trained the initiates for a bit which was kinda tiring so i came back here to nap on your oddly comfy bed."

"really? nothing else? because strangely, one of the kids, max, came up to me around the same time you got back from your op and started to question me. for hours. and you're telling me you had nothing to do with it?"

she was barely keeping the grin down at this point, having to actively suppress it. "nope. nothing at all," and she was so going to curse herself out for this later in the shower, "why? did you get asked about your crush?"

all he could do was stare down at her incredulously, and bring his hands up to his face and sigh as ksenia proceeded to laugh so hard she was pretty sure it woke half the initiates up. sucks for them. her laughter went on for a few minutes before daniel asked her, "you done laughing about my trauma yet?" and she started laughing again, at least twice as loud. after it died down she notcied he was staring at her with a trained gaze.

"what?" she teased, "think i'm pretty?" 

a moment of silence passes as daniel looks at her with.. something in his eyes that she couldn't quite discern.

"yes, i do." he answered and he looked at with such an intense gaze it made her backtrack a bit, which was a surprise because usually, even though they were dating, he was slow with compliments and it made her heart flutter the way he said it without hesitation. honestly, she didn't really know what to say. as harsh as it sounds, she rarely gets compliments, she'd really only ever complimented others. it felt weird to be on the receiving end for once, but it also made her kinda nice. 

"i-" she swallowed trying to get her heart down from her throat, fuck it, joking time it is. she made a show of grinning like a cheshire cat, "well i think you're so much prettier with you and your cheekbones that could cut glass!" she forced her hands to stop shaking ~~because it's so stupid that she's getting so nervous because of a compliment~~ and winked at him playfully. she could tell he knew what she was trying to do and ksenia held in a grimace.

"very funny. but.. seriously though, i do.. think you're pretty and i know i haven't been as forward with compliments as i'd like to be but," she could faintly hear the appalachia radio playing in the background and was briefly reminded of all the times the soldiers had mispronouced appalachia as appa-latch-e-a when it should be actually pronouced appa-latch-uh. she faintly thought of all the times she corrected daniel on this and she swore he kept mispronouncing it out of spite.

"i.. i know i'm not the greatest with relationships but i'm trying my best and i hope you know that ksenia." he finished heartfully, looking at her for.. something she couldn't recognize for the second time, this was getting annoying she used to be _good_ at reading people. they continued just staring at each other for a bit, taking the other in before ksenia spoke.

"i know that and i want to say that i'm really thankful for that. i'm glad you're trying to change and i know i'm not the best at.. saying.. my feelings," she choked out, "but i'm trying to actually open up for you and i hope it shows."

"it does." and that's all she needed. "it does." he repeated.

* * *

"so" she started, moving on after a moment of comfortable silence, "does this heartfelt talk mean we can cuddle tonight?" 

"do you really want to cuddle or do you want to sleep in my bed?"

"ouch. okay, rude." she pretended to be hurt for a few seconds before he raised his eyebrow at her and she caved, "maybe so."

"i can't believe you but fine. go take a shower first," he sniffed the air, "you stink."

she looked at him with a look so offended he couldn't help but snicker as he looked at the pure affront in her expression. 

**Author's Note:**

> this ties into my other story (uncompleted) where you see daniel and shin slowly fall in love or whatever and they start dating in that one, but as said above they do happen to be dating in this one so i guess when the other fic comes out it'll be kind of like a prequel or something. this was put together quickly and might edit it more in the morning but i just wanna get something out, sorry if its fast-paced i wrote this in a zoom lollll (possibly ooc knight shin idk man im tired)


End file.
